Saying Goodbye to Camelot
by SBosco
Summary: Start (and i mean the very start) of what I think could happen, or just plain want to happen when the wraps up. :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok so i took the title for the last EP. At least I added a couple words before it 0:) and since this fic is PURELY speculation, i believe that NBC and the writers over at Third Watch will forgive me. Since they are the lucky ones that own the characters, episodes, storylines... I'm becoming bitter. Let us roll on.

TITLE: "Saying Goodbye to Camelot"

Rating: I'm saying PG/PG 13. Cause I honestly don't know how much profanity i will use. I'm going to stay true to the show's idea, but the show itself is rated TV-14.

PS- I am doing these in parts. So don't think this story is over. not by a LONG shot.

oh and i'm going to have all the main characters of now.. so don't R&R and yell at me for that. lol. this is JUST a start. :)

* * *

>>

>>

"Bosco.." Faith tried rushing after him, but he wouldn't listen. She couldn't get through to him.

"Bosco! Look I'm sorry, ok? Is that what you wanted? I'm sorry!"

He turned to face her, to consider her. This was the first time, in a long time, that he didn't want to hit something while doing so.

"You're sorry? You're sorry."

"That's what I said-" He cut her off.

"You're sorry for getting me on lock up? Or wait, maybe doubting my ability to do my job? A job I've had for how many years now? You're sorry."

"Bosco-"

"No, you don't get to talk."

Silence.

"I trusted you." She frowned as he started.

"I thought you were my friend. After all we've been through.. you go around, and you do this."

"I made a mistake!"

"One hell of a mistake, Faith! You took the last thing I had!"

"Look, I'm sorry I got you in lock up, ok? I am. I just thought, with your condition-"

"What condition?"

"Boz, come on. Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"If you went on the streets again, who knows what could've happened."

Silence.

It was the hardest thing to do. Just standing there. Just staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.

Bosco, however, did.

"You took the last thing I had from me. And you want me to just forgive you? Just like that?"

"Bosco, I never asked you to forgive me. I'm asking you to understand why I had to do it."

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did. Bosco, if you were out on a call, and you had to pull your gun, what if you hit someone again?"

"What do you mean again?" He frowned, "This had better not be about Sasha again. That was an accident, I've explained that how many times Faith!"

"This isn't about Sasha! This about everyone! You go out there, the condition you're in-"

"I-" This time, she cut him off.

"And you could get someone seriously hurt. Even kill them. It might be an accident," She said this in a condenscending tone, "but it'd still leave someone dead."

"The woman pushed Sasha in the line of fire, there was nothing, ok, nothing I could do Faith!"

Silence.

Bosco slammed his locker, bringing his focus to the lock, as he whispered.

"You took the last thing I had, from me. And I'm not talking about the job. I'm talking about, our friendship." He gave her a look that sent shivers down her back.

"What?"

Turning to face her once more, he held his coat over his arm, "You took our friendship. The only real friendship I still had. I can always go around the job. I can always find another place to work. Much as I wouldn't want to. I could."

Faith stared at him, at a loss for words. First time that'd happened, for weeks.

"But I can never replace, never find another friendship, like the one I have.. had.. with you." As Bosco said those last few words, Faith's eyes closed, and she brought her head down.

Everything was so screwed up. Ever since Bosco had been shot, everything had sort of picked up speed, changed. Nothing was as it was, nobody, as they were, and she hadn't realized that, until just now.

And it'd taken Bosco, of all people, to make her face that reality.

"Well?" Shaking her head, Faith brought herself back to the moment.

Bosco was standing there, half expecting, half waiting.

"I.." She had no idea what to say. She'd never expected Bosco to say those words. And here she'd thought, she'd heard everything, from Maurice Boscorelli.

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?" He couldn't believe it. Their friendship was about dead, and she was just standing there, excepting it.

"What do you want me to say, Bosco?"

"How about, let's make this work. Or I've got a plan, or shut up and stop pissing me off!"

Silence.

"I have no idea why the hell I bothered." He threw his coat over his shoulders and fastened it, on his way towards the door.

"Bosco, wait!"

He stopped, reluctantly.

"We can't.."

"We can't what?"

"Nothing." She closed her mouth slowly.

"Unbelievable.."

With that last word, Bosco left the locker, and his best friend of the past twelve years, behind.

* * *

>>

>>

"You ready?" Sully greeted Bosco, as he jogged down the steps by the front desk.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bosco grunted, and Sully nodded.

They made their way out the door, and for the squad.

Once Sully got behind the wheel, he slammed the door and turned to Bosco.

"Ok, so what was it about this time?"

"What're you talking about?" Bosco hooked his belt and looked at him.

"Yours and Yokas' fight."

"How's that any of your business?" A low hiss ended Bosco's snap.

"You're right. I don't care. I have no idea what I was thinkin'. Must be the heat." Sully started the car.

"Yeah. Right."

Half a mile down the road, Sully started conversation, "You mind if we drop by and see Davis?"

"Why would I care? You're driving."

"God, forget I asked."

"I will."

"You know, I'm sick and tired of your crap, Bosco."

Bosco's lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Everyone has problems, and you act like you're the only one with them."

"Oh we know you've got problems."

"And what the hell-" The radio went off, and Sully never finished his thought.

* * *

>>

>>

Later on thatday (after the Sully's and Bosco's call)-

Bosco walked into the locker room, another day down the drain. He looked forward to his six pack awaiting him at home.

"Bosco." He almost jumped at the sound of his name being called. Jerking his head in the direction it came from, he frowned.

"Bosco.. come on. You can't stay mad at me forever."

Silence.

"Alright, I'll talk." Bosco just went on shoving his badge and gun into the locker, trying it ignore Faith, now standing behind him.

"We never got to talk after the other night.. about what happened." She was talking about Emily.

Bosco sighed, still trying his best to ignore her, but it was becoming harder, with each sentence she fed him.

"And.. I have no idea what would've happened, if you hadn't have been there.. and.."

He faced her. They shared a look, and she tried pressed on, as he made his way over to the sink.

"Thank you. For what you did. For getting Emily.. out of there. I don't know what would've happened.." He winced. Faith's voice was starting to crack.

If there was one thing he hated more than the dumbasses he had to pick up off the streets, it was women crying.

He watched her in the mirror, as she forced herself to say the next few words.

"I'm sorry for what we went through.. but I'm glad.. greatful.. you were there. Cause if you hadn't have been.." She was repeating herself.

Should he just continue watching? Or should he say something?

Damn conscious.

"I just.." He swallowed hard, as she finally gave in. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she rushed to wipe them away, before anyone else saw.

Even if it was only her and Bosco here.

Bosco stared into the mirror, giving himself a good look, for the first time in years.

He looked old, he looked beaten. But he'd always keep that part of him that everyone hated. That cocky, arrogant, self indulgance, that'd he'd picked up over the years. With everyone woman he'd found, every perp arrested, it seemed to grow bigger. His head, larger.

Faith had been the only one to treat him equal. Not like he was a million dollars, but not like he was less than human. Like so many others had.

This, was why he loved her as a friend. And he always would.

And even if he'd been mad, more frustrated at her, in the past few weeks, he'd come to an understanding.

The night that Emily had been taken hostage, Bosco had learned something. That no matter what he and Faith went through, they'd always be there for each other. Always. Even if one day, it ended up killing them both.

With this in his mind, he turned back around to her, now showing his back to the mirror.

"Faith.."

"No. Boz, I'm sorry. I.. I have no idea where that came from." She walked over to one of the stalls, ripped off a few pieces of paper and finished drying her face.

"I'm sorry."

Bosco puffed, "For what?"

"For this. For everything. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

He took a deep breath, "And how would you have done it different?"

"What?"

"Nothing.." This wasn't worth starting another argument over.

There were still unforgiven feelings between them, and they'd always have issues to discuss. But right now, they both needed each other. Because they were the only real friends they had in this world.

Silence.

"Ok, so now what?"

Faith took a breath this time, just staring at him.

"I have no idea."

Bosco nodded, "Chinese Chicken?"

Faith looked at him. He was being serious. This made her burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she had to sit down.

He gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

But she just kept laughing.

* * *

>>

>>

this scenemight continue. this is just the start of their part though. in other words, be in for the long haul. lol!

R&R if you want! i really do love feedback. I don't get much of it on here. :) but i appreciate all that i do get.- christina


	2. Ty & Sully

Disclaimer: As said in the chapter/part before this, I do not own any of the Third Watch characters, NBC does and the writers. So, with that, I continue to torture them and make them how i want. :)

Rating: Still PG/PG13 - I'm trying to remain somewhat true to the actual show.

Where we left off: Faith and Bosco were discussing their 'friendship' in the locker room. However, instead of picking up right away with those two, I've decided to try messing with a couple of other characters.

& just like Faith and Bosco, Sully and Ty's parts are done either. :)

* * *

>>>>>>>>

Sully waited for an answer, as he stood in the hallway. The end to another crappy day at work. He'd told himself upon leaving that, he should've been used to it by now.

He gave the door a last look, before turning around, every intention on heading for the stairs.

That's when the door opened.

Ty stood there, arm in the sling, rubbing the back of his head, as he stared at him.

"What're you doing here?"

Sully turned back around to the sound of his voice, and watched him.

"I came to see how you were doing."

Giving Sully a questioning look, he took a deep breath, nodding slightly, "I'm doing alright."

Sully nodded back, "Good. Great. I'll uh.. leave you alone now.."

Again, Sully turned to leave, but Ty still didn't get why he was here in the first place.

"So you came all the way here just to say, 'I'll leave you alone'?."

Silence.

Ty leaned against his doorway, waiting for Sully to answer. Sully just kept his hands in fists, in his pockets. Now that he was here, this whole idea seemed stupid.

"Sull?" Ty knocked him out of his thoughts, and he forced himself to come back to now.

"I just uh.. wanted to see how you are... how things were.."

"So you said.." Ty stood up again, but this time, he didn't question him.

"You wanna come in?" Sully stared at him as he asked this.

"You're sleepin', I don't wanna bother you."

"How's it bothering me if I ask you to?"

Silence.

He considered Ty's gesture. It would be easier, what he wanted to say, if they were inside, rather than standing out here looking like trees.

Ty made sure Sully was inside, before shutting the door behind him.

Sully looked around. The last time he'd been here, was a bad one. He'd knocked on Ty's door, half drunk, half losing it. Before the cabin..

"Sull?"

He shook his head and swung around to look at Ty again, "Yeah?"

"I was asking if you wanted a drink..."

"Oh uh, no. I won' be here that long."

Ty nodded, but still got a beer out of the fridge, for himself.

Sully gave the bottle a weird look. Like someone he'd been avoiding for a long time. Well, in a way, that was exactly what he was doing. Avoiding the bottle.

"You ok?" He noticed Ty staring at him. That look he hated. That pitying, considering, questioning look.

"Yeah. Fine. Anyway, I should be askin' you that." He walked over to the one cabinet Ty had in his living room, just glancing at the objects inside.

"You did. I said fine." He swigged down more of his drink, and made his way to the couch.

Sully faced him again, this time, taking the chair.

"So.." Ty waited. There had to be a reason Sully was here. Other than to see if he was ok. He never came by just to chat or just to hang out. They'd never been like that. He guessed it'd just slipped their minds.

As Ty thought of why Sully could be here, Sully, thought of the first time they'd met.

_"Damn.." Sully stared at his new partner through the glass of the door, in the other room, "He looks just like him."_

_"Yeah." Was his the answer to his thoughts, as his new partner was told to come in._

_"You know officer Sullivan?" These words barely made it through his mind, as he gawked at the new kid. He could've believe how much more like him he looked up close. It made him sort of sad, angry even. Ty was killed for no reason. They'd just shaken it off like a bad report._

_He walked away from the kid, but heard, "Good luck." Being said behind him._

_Next thing he knew, the kid was right next to him. _

_All he knew was, he couldn't call him Ty Jr., and he definately couldn't call him just Ty. There was still meaning behind that name to him. Still loss and confusion._

_He jogged down the steps by the front desk, and something caught his attention, out of the corner of his eye. A black book. _

_"What's that?" He couldn't believe he'd asked, and he was even more surprised to get an answer._

_"Training Manual.. codes.. regulations-" Sully nodded, taking the book from him, then slamming it down into the trashbin. _

_He made his way outside, over to the firehouses dalmation._

_Rubbing his ears and giving him the day olds he'd asked for at the front desk, he explained to the new kid, who's dog this was. _

_Then he watched, as the kid kneeled down and rubbed the dogs ears._

_Once he heard him call the dog by its name, he muttered, "Dumbest dogs on earth.." And made his way for the squad..._

That was then. Six years ago. He couldn't believe it. It was almost seven years, really.

Sully grinned slightly, letting the memory slowly fade from his mind. That was how his and Ty's partnership had begun. But definately, not how the friendship had.

"Hello?" He jumped a little, as Ty's hand waved in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

Ty frowned, "Where'd you go just now? I was talking to you and you just.. left."

"I didn't leave, Davis, I'm sitting right here."

He got a look from his partner, "Ok then."

"What?"

Chuckling, Ty shook his head, "Nothing. Just, nothing."

Sully stood back up, now uncomfortable to be sitting.

He didn't understand why he had to make this harder than it was.

"So?" Ty stayed where he was, he was comfortable. He could tell however, that Sully wasn't anymore.

"So, what?"

Sigh. "So why'd you come here?"

"You don't want me here?"

Ty rubbed his face with his free hand, "I never said that. I was just asking if there was something you needed."

"Oh." Sully sighed.

"Yeah." This was going to be a long night. Ty downed the last of his beer.

"I just came to see how you were doing. And uh..."

"And what?"

"And to see about.."

"About?"

"Ty, you're making this harder!" Sully snapped, and Ty shut his mouth.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He had no idea why he'd snapped at him. He didn't deal well with frustration anymore.

"I wanted to see how things were between you and.. Monroe." There. He'd said it. Now he could shut up and wait, for once.

Ty stared at him. He hadn't expected that.

Silence.

Sully started to make his way for the door, assuming that he'd touched a bad area. But before he could reach the door, Ty started talking, "We're.. ok. I mean.." He stood up slowly, setting his empty bottle on the table, and returning his hand to the back of his neck, just as he had when Sully had first come here.

"As ok as we're ever gonna be." Sully turned around again, watching him as he tried to explain.

"I just.. I never imagined we'd be where we are right now. I thought it'd be either smooth sailing for a couple mouths, we'd go on with our lives, just leave what we had behind. Or I thought we'd have a few arguments and would just agree that it wasn't gonna work out for either of us."

"So.. what's changed?" He knew it was somewhat of a stupid question, soon as he'd asked it.

"Ah come on, Sull. You know what."

Silence.

"I'd better get goin'." Sully opened the door, already feeling bad about his question, about this whole idea.

"Sull, wait." Ty watched him. He really didn't want him to leave. Truth was, he'd been feeling kind of alone in his apartment. Sasha was in the hospital until the next day, and he hadn't had the nerve to go see her again.

"I uh.." First time in a long time, that words had failed Tyrell Davis.

"You wanna stay? I mean, we could watch the game or something?"

That was enough for Sully. He shut the door and took a few steps towards him.

"What game's on tonight?"

* * *

>>>>>>>

R&R! Lots more to come. I've got a lot of typing to do before the next two EP's are done with. -Christina-


End file.
